Electronic Solider, Lucy
by LucyShipper1948
Summary: Everyone thinks that cyber space takes care of itself... But everyone couldn't be more wrong... The Electronic Solider's take care of cyber space... They were kept top secret until a group of normal people followed Electronic Solider, Lucy into the hideout... (T for swears)
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy point of view**

I was currently walking home from school with two of my friends, Hungary and Belgium as they talked about something with each other...

"Lucy? Lucy?!" said Belgium.

I snapped out of my spaced out stupor and looked at them...

"Huh? What is it?" I asked.

"We just asked you about that lightning bolt necklace you always wear around your neck" answered Hungary...

I only sighed and tucked my lightning bolt necklace underneath my jacket that had cute little rabbit ears on the hood...

"Guys you ask me about my necklace every single day and I always tell you that it's just a necklace that I bought in a store one day..." I told them.

"But if it's just a necklace that you bought in a store one day then you wouldn't wear it around your neck every single day" said Belgium.

These friends of mine... I swear ever since I started wearing this necklace back when we were kids they haven't stopped asking me about it...

"So what I like this necklace it's not that big of a deal" I told them.

"Well I like my frying pan, Lucy but you don't see it with me every single day" retorted Hungary.

"I swear if school rules didn't restrict you from having your frying pan after you smacked, Prussia with it and gave him a concussion you would have that frying pan with you at all times..." I retorted back.

Silence for a few seconds...

"She's got you there Hungary" said Belgium.

"I know" she responded.

I only put my hands inside of my jean pockets...

"But still Lucy can't you just tell us about that necklace of yours?" asked Hungary.

I sighed...

"Fine I'll tell you..." I sighed giving up.

"Yes! Finally!" exclaimed Belgium happily.

"Tell us!" commanded Hungary happily.

"Once upon a time I went into a shop with my mom, found a necklace, bought it, then mom took me home after we had everything we needed" I explained bluntly.

Silence for a few seconds...

"That is obviously not what happened" said Hungary.

"Nope... It was..." I responded.

"Lucy you started wearing that necklace after your mom just went and disappeared off the face of the earth" retorted Belgium.

It was true... My Mom went missing when I was a kid... Luckily my friends parents helped me out by doing all sorts of things... They never took me in because I didn't want to be taken in... I guess I just thought that Mom would be home soon enough...

"Oh... That's right... I guess my minds older than my body! Mixing up memories already!" I said in a silly tone.

"I guess it is" said Hungary.

We got to my house and I went up to the door as those two continued to walk home...

"See you at school tomorrow!" I called as I went inside.

"Bye Lucy!" they both called.

I went inside and closed the door behind me before tossing my backpack onto the couch...

"Ugh... I hate lying to them..." I grunted.

I began to walk upstairs and to my room...

"But I guess I have to keep lying to them if I wanna keep my secret..." I said to myself. "After all it's part of the promise I made when I got taken to join them..."

I went into my room and flopped down onto my bed then just laid there on my stomach...

"That damn promise..." I thought.

I looked over at my bedside table and looked at the picture that I had of me and mom... It was taken on the morning of the day she disappeared...

"Is the one that I agreed to when I became an Electric Solider..."

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: if anyone's wondering what an Electric Solider is it's basically a person who goes into cyber space to protect the multiple worlds in there..._**

**_Until next time!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy point of view**

Once I was done with my homework I headed for the hideout and was just hanging out with Chiara and Lyra...

"So... Lucy..." said Chiara.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"About those friends of yours" said Lyra.

"What about them?" I asked.

"They don't know about this place or the Electric Solider's right?" asked Lyra.

I shook my head...

"Nope... But they still ask me about my necklace from time to time..." I answered.

"Good" started Chiara.

"Because if they did find out we'd either have to wipe their memories clean or turn them into Electronic Solider's themselves" finished Lyra.

"I know but trust me when I say this... You do not want some of them running around in cyber space..." I responded. "Because I'm serious when I say this but I think some of my more stronger friends would destroy cyber space..."

Before the two of them could respond an alarm went off on one of the computers... Chiara's head quickly spun towards the computer...

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"We've got a paranormal occurrence within terminal three" she explained.

Terminal three... The video game terminal... And a paranormal occurrence... A creepypasta is most likely back and wreaking havoc once again...

"A sonic game or Majora's mask?" I asked.

She was silent for a few seconds before...

"It's a sonic game... I think that possessed sonic is causing havoc once again..." she answered.

I got onto my feet a bit annoyed actually...

"Damn... That blue fuck is back already?" I asked. "We just got rid of that fucker last week!"

Lyra got onto her feet and she pulled her necklace off her neck... The symbol on her necklace was a winged cross...

"Well... We obviously can't just sit around as that possessed sonic kills everything in sight now can we?" she asked.

I took my lightning bolt necklace off and held it in my hand...

"No we cannot" I answered.

Both of us ran up the teleportation pad which was surrounded by a glass chamber...

"Okay girls you know what to do" said Chiara as she typed in a code.

Both of us pressed the symbols of our necklaces to the floor of the teleportation pad letting it know that we were authorised Electronic Solider's by scanning the symbols on our necklaces...

"Authorisation recognised!" exclaimed Chiara. "Transport to cyber space in three, two, one!"

By the time she had said one both me and Lyra's body's had dematerialised and we were both transported to cyber space...

* * *

><p>When we had finally materialised again we were decked out in our cyber space gear...<p>

"Well... This world is going to need some serious recoding..." I grunted because recoding was a pain.

We were apparently in the green hill zone but this place was on fire, the sky was black with smoke, dead animals were everywhere, and all in all... This place looked more like a dead hill zone...

"Find the threat first, worry about recoding later" Lyra told me.

She extended her hands to me...

"Now come on we'll have a better chance of finding him if we get a birds eye view of this place" she told me.

I grabbed Lyra's hands and she flew into the sky both of us looking for that blue fuck...

"See him yet, Lucy?" she asked.

While in cyber space Lyra has wings and can control light along with air... Me on the other hand can only control things that have to do with the weather...

"Not yet" I answered.

"Keep an eye out" she commanded.

After about a minute of flying I finally spotted that blue fuck chasing an obviously terrified Tails...

"I see him!" I exclaimed.

"Where is he?" she asked.

I pointed with one of my hands down to where that blue fuck was standing...

"He's there!" I answered.

She looked at where I was pointing...

"I see him" she told me.

She began to dive towards that blue fuck planning to dive bomb him and take him by surprise...

"Let's teach this threat not to mess with cyber space!" she exclaimed.

With that Lyra dive bombed the blue guck throwing him off his feet and allowing Tails to escape...

"Your going down you blue fuck!" I exclaimed.

With that the battle begun...

* * *

><p>I was walking home beaten up and my clothes were also a bit messy and dirty... I was limping every few steps because my right leg was sore...<p>

"Who knew that blue fuck had gotten so much stronger since the last time we fought..." I thought to myself.

Me and Lyra did win alright but we returned to the real world with our clothes all messed up and dirty along with some bruises and cuts on are skin...

"But hey... We came... We fought... And we kicked that possessed hedgehogs ass..." I thought to myself.

Chiara was back at headquarters along with Chloe who were recoding the green hill zone and returning all of the characters that the blue fuck killed... Me and Lyra had headed to our individual homes to patch ourselves up...

"So... It's all in a days work I guess!" I thought to myself.

I made it home and opened the door...

"Home sweet home!" I thought to myself.

I went inside but immediately froze because I heard voices coming from the living room... Very familiar voices...

"Oh fuck..." I thought to myself.

Judging by the voices... The Allies and Axis were in my living room... Which was bad because to get upstairs and to my room I would have to go through the living room...

"Just how the fuck I am going to get past them?" I thought to myself.

They were probably going to stop me because there was no way I could go through the living room without one of them noticing...

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: zzzz... So tired... zzzz... But must write... Zzzz..._**

**_Until next time..._**

**_please read and *falls asleep on keyboard*_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy point of view**

After standing there for a few seconds I took a deep breath to sorta calm myself down...

"Ok" I thought. "Just try to walk through the living room casually and keep your head down no matter what"

I looked at the ground and straitened out my clothes before walking through the living room trying my hardest not to let my sore leg bother me...

"Wercome home Rucy-chan" said Japan.

"Thanks Japan" I thanked him.

"Ve? Why is your uniform all dirty Bella?" asked Italy.

"I'm having an unlucky day because I fell down so many times on my way home" I lied.

On the outside I may have been calm but on the inside I was begging them to believe my lie...

"Where even were you Ragazza?" asked Romano.

"I accidentally forgot something at school and went to go get it" I lied once again.

"Ah..." he said in understanding.

After a few seconds someone spoke up...

"Frau" said Germany.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why are you all beaten up?" he asked.

That caused me to flinch...

"Fuck..." I swore quietly.

"Aiyah! There's no need for that word, aru!" exclaimed China.

I only looked up and faced them...

"Sorry China... But I guess theres no use trying to hide it now..." I said. "On my way home I somehow pissed off a street gang and they beat me up..."

I was lying through my teeth and I knew it... But I tried to not let my guilt show...

"Sunflower we've been your friends long enough to know when your lying to us..." said Russia. "So you **will **tell us the truth, da?"

I flinched... I forgot about them knowing when I'm lying to them and I still don't know how they know when I'm lying to them... But I just lied or at least tried to...

"I am telling you guys the truth" I lied.

"Mademoiselle you obviously aren't" said France.

"Come on tell the hero what happened!" exclaimed America.

I only crossed my arms over my chest...

"That is what happened..." I lied.

"Poppet-" I cut off England.

"Guys could you please just leave I need to be alone so I can focus on patching myself up" I told them.

They each sighed.

"Of course Poppet" sighed England.

With that they each got up and left me by myself...

"Dammit... Why can nothing ever be easy?" I asked myself once they were gone. "Why can't they just believe me and leave it at that?"

After asking myself that I left the living room and went up to my room to patch myself up with the first aid kit I had in there...

I never noticed the person who was still here... That certain someone was holding a bear...

"Who are you?" asked the bear.

"I'm Canada" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody point of view<strong>

Everyone was walking home with each other after they had left Lucy by herself...

"She's obviously hiding something big from us dudes" said America.

"We know that already... But we need to figure out what she's hiding..." responded England. "Any ideas on how to get her to tell us?"

Everyone began to voice their opinions some of them had the same ideas...

"We could tie her to a chair and interrogate her"

"We courd show her hospitarity and maybe then she wourd terr us what she is hiding from us to say thank you"

"Ve! I agree with Japan!"

"I cant believe I'm saying this but I agree with the potato bastard"

"Me too, aru"

"I could treat her to my cooking and then have her tell us as thanks"

"As the Hero I won't let that happen! Burgers would be the better choice!"

"Ohonhonhon I always could show her a good-"

***SMACK***

"Ow..."

Russia seemed reluctant to give his idea but after a while he spoke up and said...

"I could always ask Belarus to help us stalk her" he spoke up.

A few seconds of silence...

"That... Actually might work..." said England.

"Belarus stalks Russia all the time so her stalking zLucy would be a walk in the park for her!" exclaimed America.

"Then it's settled tomorrow after school were having Belarus stalk Lucy" decided Germany.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: *looks at what I just wrote* what sort of horrors have I just released on Lucy?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone...**

**Just thought that I'd explain why I've been gone for so long...**

**Let's just say I have the worst luck EVER...**

**Because first my brother decides to get back at me for sitting on the counter top by getting rid of the one not living thing I love the most aka my internet...**

**Second a week before Christmas I got a really bad case of strip throat...**

**Third my brother's dog kept me up all night with it's barking making it so I just got sicker because of lack of sleep...**

**Fourth on Christmas eve I passed out while opening presents and had to go to the hospital...**

**Fifth on our way there I was doing my normal routine on my I-Pad when I realized that it was time for an update but when I updated it I was just shown this screen that was the iTunes symbol with a plug underneath it...**

**Sixth on our way home we got into a car crash and I woke up a week ago...**

**So yeah...**

**I have the worst luck ever...**

**The I-Pad thing is especially bad because I don't know how to fix it and I do most of my writing on there...**

**Plus I don't wanna tell my mom because I have a phobia of anger and I'm afraid she'll get angry...**

**So if anyone has a lot of technology smart's and knows how to fix it PM me... Please...**

**Also if my friend from Kik is reading this I'm sorry for just disappearing like that and I understand if you don't want to be friend's anymore because that was rude of me to just disappear like that...**

**But if you do still want to be friend's either wait for me to contact you on Kik or PM me because I really like talking with you... It's the truth...**

**Anyways to all you out there if you help me fix my I-Pad I will be forever grateful and you will get a thank you gift of requesting a story of any kind (except lemon) from me...**

**...**

**Anyway's until next time...**

**I guess I'll see you all later...**

**Bye...**

**And please help if you know how to fix my I-Pad... I really miss using it...**

**Besides until it's fixed I can't update my story's because I do my work on my I-Pad mostly because I like using my I-Pad to write...**

**...**

**Bye for real...**


End file.
